Deudas imposibles
by Alphabetta
Summary: Peeta cayó en la cuenta de que su deuda para con él no había hecho sino volver a aumentar. Finnick le había salvado, una vez más. "reto del Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro El diente de león". Yaoi/Slash. Lime. Finnick x Peeta. Oneshot.


**Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el _reto del Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016 del foro El diente de león._**

* * *

La repentina descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta. Comenzó con un intenso dolor en el pecho que como una centella se extendió a través de sus nervios. Por un breve instante tuvo miedo. No por él sino por Katniss. Iba a morir y la iba a dejar sola.

Pero después ese pensamiento desapareció en la nada como también lo hizo la jungla, la humedad caliente y pegajosa, Finnick, Mags y Katniss.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Morir era aterrador pero era fácil y reconfortante. Tu existencia desaparecía, pero tus miedos y preocupaciones también. Todo lo anterior, todo lo que hasta hace escasos momentos parecía tan grave y trágico dejaba de serlo. Peeta auto observó su situación anterior como un adulto que ve a un niño llorar porque ha perdido un juguete.

Lo duro vino después.

Porque de repente la placidez se transformó en malestar, la paz de nuevo en angustia y de nuevo fue consciente de su cuerpo físico. Y dolía.

La sacudida eléctrica había resentido cada célula de su cuerpo, su corazón volviendo a bombear sangre con una fuerza que le pareció demasiada. Con una presión que por un momento creyó que sus vasos sanguíneos iban a reventar. Algo forzó el aire en sus pulmones y todo fue demasiado para él. Quiso volver a esa nada plácida donde el dolor y las preocupaciones no existían. Pero cuando percibió la vaga sensación de que alguien querido para él lo estaba llamando desesperadamente consiguió apartar el deseo de evadirse en las profundidades del vacío.

Sus sentidos reaparecieron. El oído fue lo primero, la voz que había sentido antes volvió y esta vez sí pudo reconocerla; era Katniss gritando su nombre. Luego el tacto, había alguien sobre él oprimiendo su pecho, tapando su nariz, presionando los labios contra los suyos para insuflar aire en su sistema. Finalmente la vista. Fue él lo primero que vio, para su sorpresa y desconcierto. Porque con el armónico y bello rostro que la genética le obsequió, Finnick bien podía haber sido un ángel del paraíso. Y eso significaba que había muerto.

Peeta tosió. No. No estaba muerto, su cuerpo tan solo estaba un poco ralentizado por el esfuerzo de reiniciarse, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir Katniss está ahí frente a él, temblando, llorando y hipando. Ella odiaba cuando le pasaba, pero para él eso era un aviso de que necesita su consuelo. Ella lo necesitaba a él ahora.

—Cuidado, hay un campo de fuerza —murmuró haciendo un esfuerzo.

Katniss rió entre lágrimas y Peeta prosiguió en su intento de calmarla.

—Debe ser más potente que los de la azotea. Pero estoy bien, sólo un poco sacudido.

Y cuando su expresión se volvió más desesperada, Peeta percibió que no había logrado su objetivo, sino que había conseguido el efecto contrario.

—¡Estabas muerto, Peeta! ¡Muerto! ¡Tu corazón se detuvo! —gritó poseída por la histeria.

Y sus hipidos intercalados con sollozos que ella tanto detestaba se volvieron más frenéticos.

Él alzó su aún debilitado brazo y acarició el extremo de su trenza.

—Bueno, pero ahora funciona otra vez. Está bien, Katniss.

Pero ella no se conformó en eso y aunque rara vez sucedía, Peeta se sintió sin recursos. Su cerebro normalmente ágil estaba aún entumecido. Miró hacia Finnick y le sorprendió encontrar en él una mirada de alarma.

—Es normal. Las hormonas siempre se revolucionan durante el embarazo y pasan cosas como esta.

Pero no había ningún embarazo. Finnick solo estaba bajo el efecto de la percepción del errado, alguien que creyendo que algo es verdadero no le supone un esfuerzo asociar una cosa a la otra. Era sólo Peeta quien sabía la verdadera causa por la que Katniss estaba tan desconsolada que ni sus palabras surtían efecto. La conocía demasiado bien como para no comprenderlo.

No comprendía por qué, pero Finnick acababa de salvarle la vida y eso significaba que Katniss iba a sentir remordimientos cuando llegase la hora de moverse en su contra. Él mismo también los iba a sentir después de todo era a él a quien había salvado.

Esperó a que Finnick soltara algún comentario al respecto, algo en su línea. Sarcástico y burlón pero amistoso a la vez... pero él no paraba de mirar hacia arriba preocupado. Luego miró a Katniss y finamente a él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Crees que podrás caminar? —dijo.

Katniss se calmó inmediatamente sólo para responder por él.

—No. Peeta debe descansar —dijo con tono nasal su cara húmeda por las lágrimas y la mocosidad transparente que se escurría nariz abajo.

Mags se apiadó de ella dándole un pedazo de musgo que había en una rama y justo cuando terminó de limpiarse, Peeta vio que sus ojos se dirigían hacia su pecho, Finnick había desabrochado su uniforme para hacerle masaje cardíaco y ahora la cadena de otro estaba al descubierto.

—¿Eso es...? —comenzó a preguntar.

Pero la frase quedó inconclusa, pues los pájaros y los insectos de la jungla de repente callaron de golpe dejando todo en silencio. Katniss miró hacia arriba instintivamente. Unos cuantos aerodeslizadores surcaban el cielo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Finnick alarmado.

Una escalerilla bajó hasta ellos y por unos instantes ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a agarrarla.

—Los Juegos del hambre quedan cancelados. Suban —anunció un Agente de la paz.

—¿Es posible?! —exclamó Katniss.

Los habían traído ahí a matarlos. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

—Hagamos lo que dicen —murmuró Finnick—. No es como si podamos negarnos.

—Esto me huele mal —dijo Peeta.

—Y a mí. Pero ya los oíste. Vamos.

Finnick dejó a Mags y Katniss subir primero, luego Peeta y él en la retaguardia. Arriba un equipo de médicos los examinaron, dando especial importancia al supuesto embarazo de Katniss que para alivio de ella y Peeta pronto dejaron a un lado mientras él aerodeslizador recogía a una Johanna enfurecida, Beetee inconsciente, Wiress asustada y Blight tratando de consolarla. Luego fueron a por Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere y Gloss y finalmente, a por los que iban solos: Chaff, Bradley del 10, Elia del 6 y Zinnia del 5.

Elia estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban compulsivamente las extremidades, e inicialmente Peeta achacó eso al síndrome de abstinencia que debería estar sufriendo, hasta que se acercó a Finnick y le susurró algo al oído mientras todos los miembros de la tripulación los recibían con júbilo, abrazos y lágrimas.

—¡Lo consiguieron, lo consiguieron! ¡Snow ha recapacitado!

La televisión había dejado de mostrar el rescate, para dar paso a Caesar Flickerman alegre como nunca, deshaciéndose en elogios hacia el presidente por mostrar clemencia.

En cuanto se libró de los capitolinos que se agarraban a él como moscas, Peeta abrazó a Katniss. A pesar de no olerle bien aquello, al menos de momento ambos habían salido de ahí. Abrazarla renovó sus ánimos y esperanza. Podía notar que ella estaba intranquila pero no iban a dejar que los separasen ya. Tendrían que dejarlo sin sentido primero.

Escuchó al fondo de la sala a Cashmere y Johanna discutiendo a gritos algo sobre el baño de sangre. Johanna amenazó con matarla igualmente y Cashmere soltó una retahíla de ofensas tan ordinarias que en absoluto iban con su imagen de chica con clase y estilo. Chaff y Blight tuvieron que intervenir para separarlas.

Entonces miró a Finnick y sus ánimos volvieron a decaer... El chico bonito del Capitolio tenía el ceño fruncido mientras estrechaba a Mags entre sus brazos. Como si hubiera sentido los ojos de Peeta fijos en él, levantó la mirada, grave y alarmante. Se disculpó con Mags y caminó hacia él.

—¿Tienes un minuto, Mellark?

Casi sin esperar a su respuesta, lo tomó del codo y lo llevó disimuladamente hasta una ventana desde la que se veían las nubes bajo ellos, como un campo de blancura con sus montes y sus valles. A pesar de lo onírico del paisaje, ninguno de los dos se tranquilizaba.

—Esto no debería estar pasando —susurró Finnick—. Elia me ha dicho que este aerodeslizador no es de los nuestros.

Para Peeta cualquier escenario era mejor que estar en la Arena a merced de los peligros, pero de su manera de decirlo percibió algo más. Un fragmento de información que no poseía, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Haymitch le ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué es lo que debería haber pasado entonces? —dijo.

Finnick miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca de ellos, después volvió a mirar a Peeta y aproximó su boca a su oído, estaba tan cerca que su aliento le hacía cosquillas.

—Katniss debía vivir. La revolución se expandiendo. Los distritos están cada vez más exaltados. Ella hubiera sido la perfecta representante de la rebeldía y la libertad.

La revelación no lo pilló por sorpresa. Haymitch había estado más distante con él ahora que en la edición anterior. Pero él lo había atribuido a que este año había ganado experiencia con respecto al año anterior y no necesitaba tanto su ayuda.

—¿Quiénes están implicados y cómo se organizaron? —preguntó Peeta.

—Casi todos lo estábamos menos Ángel, Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria y Brutus. Nuestro objetivo era eliminarlos a ellos primero. También tenemos topos entre los vigilantes y gente del Capitolio confiable que se ofreció a ayudar. Una vez eliminados los profesionales todos íbamos a tomarnos una jaula de noche. Nos aseguraron que iba a haber una caja de ellas en la Cornucopia —Finnick sacó una pequeña cajita de cerillas de su bolsillo, mostrando a Peeta el interior lleno de las bayas letales—, también había varios arbustos por la Arena, Wiress fue la única que vio los planos de antemano y sabía dónde estaban en caso de que perdiéramos la caja. Estaba todo bien atado Peeta. Bien atado para comenzar la revolución.

Peeta se quedó petrificado mientras echaba un vistazo a los otros vencedores desde esa nueva perspectiva. No podía creer que tantas personas estuvieran dispuestas a morir por ellos dos. Por Katniss. Así como él.

—Si Katniss vive, la revolución vive... ¿Verdad?

—Así es. Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, teníamos al menos un topo en cada distrito. Sugar en el uno, Lyme en el dos, todos los del tres, la mitad del cuatro. Ellos nos mandarían panes como código para el rescate. Haymitch hizo de mensajero durante vuestra gira de la victoria después de que Plutarch Heavensbee nos contactase para comenzar a organizar todo, él se encargó de hablar con los demás vencedores. Tiene buen ojo para discernir quién es confiable de quien no lo es.

Katniss se acercó a ellos, los miró a ambos por turnos y se encogió de hombros buscando ser parte de la conversación. A Peeta le molestaba que los hubiesen dejado al margen, comprendía las razones pero si todo hubiera salido bien, él no se hubiera enterado del plan hasta el último minuto, cuando todos se suicidasen a la vez.

—Creo que ella también debería saberlo —dijo Peeta.

—¿Saber el qué? —preguntó Katniss abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Plutarch no quiere que ella lo sepa, sino hubiera hablado con ambos —contestó Finnick.

—Había un plan para sacarte de la Arena, Katniss. Para que fueras la imagen de la revolución —dijo Peeta antes de que Finnick pudiera pararlo.

Debían dejar de mantenerlos al margen de todo.

—Eso no puede ser —espetó Katniss—. No puede ser. ¡Haymitch me prometió que te traería a ti!

—Shhh... Baja la voz chica en llamas. Haymitch te mintió, pero tenía buenas razones para hacerlo.

—Me da igual, voy a estrangularlo en cuanto llegue, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—La situación es más grave de lo que crees. Tal vez no tengas que estrangularlo tú —y de repente la voz de Finnick se volvió triste—. El presidente lo hará por ti.

Las pupilas de Katniss se contrajeron al escuchar aquello. Peeta ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación frustrante de no poder hacer nada por ella cuando ocurría. Y lo había estado haciendo con demasiada frecuencia desde hace un año.

—Aún no sabemos si Snow lo ha descubierto o no —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque ni a él mismo le convencía.

—Eso es irrelevante. Tenemos que ponernos en el peor de los supuestos, en cuyo caso hasta nuestros topos en el Capitolio podrían estar siendo ejecutados en estos momentos.

No saber lo que iba a pasar después estaba minando sus ánimos. Le dio la mano a Katniss y la apretó muy fuerte.

—No importa lo que pase, te protegeré con mi vida. Ya me he tenido que hacer a la idea de que iba a morir ahí dentro dos veces. No tengo miedo.

—No digas eso —dijo Katniss—. Es mi turno de protegerte a ti y lo pienso hacer.

Peeta se quitó su medallón, lo colocó en la palma de la mano de Katniss y la cerró.

—¿Y Prim? ¿Y tu madre?... ¿Y Gale?

Katniss miró al suelo y suspiró con pesar.

—Al final será lo que ellos quieran que sea, como siempre. Mis planes y los tuyos no tienen cabida en esta locura.

A eso no pudo contestarle, porque él sabía bien que ella estaba en lo cierto. Habían hecho todo lo que otros habían querido hasta el momento, con unos fines que hasta hace escasos minutos ellos desconocían.

—¡Prepárense para el aterrizaje! —gritó una mujer que estaba hablando por un celular.

Ninguno de los dos sospechó que todo cambiaría ni bien pusieran un pie fuera de la aeronave.

Un grupo de personas agarró a Katniss, soltándola bruscamente de la mano de Peeta.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Ella les intentó dar pelea pero eran demasiados.

—¡Katniss!

Alguien agarró a Peeta del brazo, impidiendo que fuera en su auxilio.

—Está bien enamorado, ellos son de los nuestros —dijo Chaff.

Aún así, Peeta siguió tirando.

—Tú no eres muy listo ¿Cierto? ¡Todo eso fue por salvarla a ella! —le dijo Johanna interponiéndose en su camino lo cual sólo logró ponerlo más nervioso.

Otra vez dejándolos al margen de todo. Como siempre.

—¡No voy a dejar que nos separen!

A su alrededor, todo se había sumido en el caos. Los Agentes se movilizaron tras el grupo, Elia se interpuso entre ellos, se escuchó un disparo y tras unos momentos de confusión, Elia cayó al suelo donde un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse. Esos segundos que les hizo perder, fueron cruciales para que los otros escapasen. Un aerodeslizador despegaba con Katniss en él mientras los agentes de la paz disparaban al mismo haciéndole agujeros en los cristales.

—¡Katniss! —gritó Peeta tan fuerte que se lastimó las cuerdas vocales, mientras hacía acopio de su fuerza as sus fuerzas para librarse de Johanna.

Fue Finnick quien lo contuvo esta vez con la ayuda de Chaff a quien un solo brazo le sobraba para el trabajo.

—¿Acaso vas a dejar que Seeder, Cece, Woof, Marian, Misha y Elia hayan muerto para nada? —dijo Chaff.

Casi parecía que era Haymitch quien hablaba.

—Cálmate Peeta, por favor. Todos hemos sacrificado ya demasiado —dijo Finnick.

Todos decían estar sacrificando demasiado y esperaban que él también lo hiciera sin hacerle partícipe de sus planes. ¿Era Katniss el precio que tenía que pagar por la libertad país?

 _¿Merecía la pena?_

El altercado duró poco, hasta que las cámaras decidieron tomar el control, filmar el rescate y hacer entrevistas.

No enfocaron en ningún momento el riachuelo de sangre en expansión que salía por debajo de la sábana blanca que habían dejado sobre Elia. Peeta no podía apartar la vista del mismo, por más que lo intentaba.

—Ha muerto por mi culpa —murmuró.

—No —le respondió Finnick—. Lo ha hecho por muestra causa. Ya te he dicho que todos accedimos a ello.

* * *

.

* * *

Pasó una semana y lo único que Peeta quería era tener noticias de Katniss, eso y volver a casa.

Habían dado ya una entrevista con Caesar muy festiva y cordial donde todos se habían regocijado de su vuelta sanos y salvos. Lloraron el secuestro de Katniss por un grupo terrorista radical y el capitán general de los agentes de la paz salió hablando en televisión diciendo que están usando todos los recursos a su disposición para seguirles la pista y reunir a la nueva ganadora estrella y al bebé con su esposo.

Peeta vagaba sin rumbo por el edificio que tan bien conocía, cada vez que pasaba por una cámara se sentía observado. La sensación de calma antes de la tormenta lo estaba inquietando cada vez más. Por eso, cuando Lavinia se acercó a él y le pasó la nota, se temió lo peor.

 _"Esta noche en la terraza a las 12. Te espero."_

No conocía la caligrafía, pero seguro era Finnick. Era con el que más contacto había tenido desde que los rescataron. Al menos se había interesado por él y por la angustia que estaba sintiendo al estar separado de Katniss y el bebé inexistente.

Hasta que no llegó la hora, trató de actuar con naturalidad, cenó, vio un poco la televisión y pintó un poco, consolándose al pensar que los aliados rebeldes seguro estarían tratando bien a Katniss. Que al menos estaba fuera de las garras de Snow a diferencia de él.

Salió del apartamento a las doce menos cuarto y tomó el ascensor a la terraza. El lugar le recordaba a ella y eso no ayudaba.

Vio a Finnick en cuanto salió, apoyado en el muro de espaldas contemplando la ciudad encendida en miles de luces nocturnas de todos los colores.

—No creo que les guste que nos reunamos aquí —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse. Tenemos un topo en seguridad y Beetee ha creado un bucle en la grabación de las cámaras que mostrará una secuencia de nosotros durmiendo profundamente. Siento que te lo hayamos ocultado todo. Fue idea de Haymitch y Plutarch. Ellos pensaron que todo sería más fácil si ustedes se quedaban al margen.

—Aún no puedo creer que Plutarch esté en esto.

—Estaba —contestó Finnick con un suspiro de pesar—. Creemos que Snow lo ha ejecutado. Y sino, está encarcelado en alguna parte siendo torturado.

Peeta comenzó a sentir angustia de nuevo, producto del miedo.

—¿Es eso lo que nos van a hacer a nosotros?

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—Puede... Dejarán que el público capitolino se olvide de todo esto con cualquier otra cosa, no es algo difícil de lograr aquí... Y después, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Cómo está Katniss? ¿Sabes algo de ella? —dijo casi cortándolo para evitar procesar la nueva revelación.

—Sí. Ha sido trasladada al Distrito 13, nuestros aliados la cuidarán bien. Además Haymitch está con ella. Ha sido el único de nosotros capaz de escapar.

No necesitó preguntar más para hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba. Habían rescatado a Katniss y alguien en quien ella confiaba. Alguien para seguirla manipulando. Ellos eran prescindibles. Habían accedido a morir y a efectos prácticos era como si lo estuvieran.

—¿Quién te mantiene informado?

—Fulvia Cardew, la segunda en comando del equipo de vigilantes. Ella está fuera de sospecha o eso creemos.

Peeta estaba aún resentido con ellos por haberlo separado de ella pero trató de contenerse. Haymitch estaba allí, confiaba en él y en que les pusiera frenos si forzaban a Katniss a hacer algo con lo que no se sentía cómoda. Algo le decía que debía estar más enojado de lo que lo estaba, pero no podía pagarla con Finnick.

El vencedor más aclamado del Capitolio dejó a Peeta unos instantes de silencio, mientras éste asimilaba la información recibida.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —dijo al final, observando aquellos ojos verdes y cristalinos, besados por el mar. Algo había cambiado en su forma de verlo desde que lo devolvió a la vida en medio de la jungla días atrás.

—No lo hice por altruismo, pero de nada —contestó con una de sus sonrisas estrella que tantos corazones rompía en todo Panem—. Tal vez en unas semanas no me des las gracias, depende de lo que nos tengan preparados.

Y con esa frase tan desesperanzadora, Finnick dio por terminado su encuentro y volvió al edificio camino del ascensor.

Esa noche soñó con él. Ambos estaban en una playa de arenas blancas, mar azul y palmeras. La vía Láctea marcando un sendero por un cielo nocturno lleno de luces brillantes. Se sintió bien mientras duró.

* * *

.

* * *

No le gustaba tener esos sueños.

Ya era bastante incómodo para él ser consciente de que estaba ante la persona a la que debía su propia vida, no importaba que él dijera que no era altruismo sino deber. También podría haberlo sido y ni lograrlo, en cuyo caso él estaría igual de muerto de todos modos.

Para Peeta el resultado era lo que contaba y no las intenciones.

También contaba el hecho de que en aquel lugar, Finnick era el único en quien confiaba. Su salvavidas para no perder completamente la esperanza y su único modo de conseguir noticias sobre Katniss.

No veía mucho a los demás exceptuando a Chaff que era a efectos prácticos un hermano gemelo perdido de Haymitch con la lengua aún más afilada que este último.

Se establecieron en esa rutina: Peeta esperaría un gesto de Lavinia que significaba que Finnick lo esperaba en la terraza y él subía a la hora de siempre. Si pasaban varios días sin venir comenzaba a angustiarse, comenzaba a pensar que Snow se lo habría llevado a Peace Road como ya habían hecho con Johanna y Blight.

Tras ser trasladados, la vida volvió a su monotonía para ellos, Fulvia había conseguido mantenerse fuera de sospecha. Ella dirigía como podía lo que Plutarch había comenzado, contactaba con el 13 cuando podía y les avisaba de los planes que tenían. Tras la cancelación del vasallaje el fuego de la revolución se estaba extinguiendo, pero todos pensaban que si veían de nuevo a Katniss convertida en el Sinsajo con su traje diseñado por Cinna, es espíritu de la misma se reavivaría.

Pero ese día al parecer había novedades. De las malas. Es lo que pensó Peeta cuando Finnick lo recibió cabizbajo y con un saludo apagado y triste.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Peeta.

—Tienen a Annie. La han traído aquí.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Peeta jamás se hubiera imaginado a Finnick llorando.

—¿Annie Cresta? ¿Por que?

—Porque saben que si la tienen me harán daño.

Annie ganó sus juegos casi por suerte hace cinco años. Era la primera vencedora de Finnick. Otra persona a la que había salvado la vida. Como él.

Peeta comenzó a recapitular las veces que la había visto en televisión. Era uno de esos vencedores que mantienen un perfil bajo y no se ven demasiado. De hecho, sólo recordaba haberla visto mentorear una vez y fue porque conocía al chico cosechado. Era el hermano de un niño de su clase y había sido asesinado en el baño por la tributo del Distrito 4 a su cargo, que fue a su vez luego asesinada por Johanna Mason. Era raro que una chica guapa como ella fuera tan poco popular. Tal vez era porque aún no había podido superar el TEPT por el que estaba pasando desde su victoria.

—No creo que le hagan nada. Nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo a...

—¿Una loca? —le cortó Finnick.

Quería haberle prestado consuelo, pero Finnick no se estaba dejando. Y con esa respuesta Peeta supo que era un tema delicado que tendría que manejar con sumo cuidado.

—Iba a decir a una chica linda como ella. No está involucrada. ¿Verdad?

—No. Pero yo sí, y ya no sé qué más hacer para mantenerla a salvo. Quizá eso ya no sea posible.

—¿A salvo de qué?

—A salvo de algo que podría haberles afectado a ustedes dos, a ti y a Katniss de no haber existido este vasallaje. A salvo de algo de lo cual es imposible huir, y que quizá tú también lo vivas en breve.

—¿Qué es?

—¿De veras quieres saber? No es agradable.

—Quiero saber lo que nos habría pasado a mí y a Katniss de no haber existido este vasallaje... Saber a lo que me habría tenido que enfrentar para protegerla.

Finnick sacó su celular del bolsillo y le mostró una lista de conversaciones subidas de tono que había mantenido con diferentes personas. Él le dejó leerlas una por una.

"Vuelve de la arena mi amor. No puedo esperar a tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos... Y sobre todo entre mis piernas." Le escribió una mujer. Un icono guiñando un ojo finalizando el mensaje.

 _"Te dedicaré mi victoria. No lo dudes."_ Respondió él.

Peeta no comprendió al principio por qué le enseñaba una conversación con uno de sus ligues, hasta que Finnick se movió a su lista de contactos y vio todos esos nombres bajo un apartado que decía "clientes".

El estómago de Peeta dio un vuelco tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que iría a vomitar. Clientes. Clientes y no amantes.

—Eres... —dijo casi en un susurro. Su voz se negaba a salir.

—Un profesional del placer como les llaman aquí. Desde que cumplí 16 lo he sido, y hubiera comenzado inmediatamente a mis catorce años, pero los otros vencedores me protegieron.

—¿Annie también?

—No. Tengo un pacto con Snow. Hago el doble de trabajo pero eso la mantiene ella al margen. Ahora que está aquí quizá deba dar por supuesto que Snow pretende terminar el pacto.

—¿No podemos hacer nada más? —preguntó Peeta, negándose a perder la esperanza.

—No lo sé. A menos que le de a Snow lo que sea que él quiera.

Y Peeta dio las gracias por no ser un vencedor de años anteriores con tributos traídos de vuelta. Porque Snow estaba abusando del daño que ese vínculo tan profundo provocaba.

—¿Hubiera podido proteger a Katniss? —dijo, verbalizando el pensamiento.

—Eso no hubiera dependido de ti. Snow no estaba demasiado interesado en el destino de Annie y pude negociar su indulto... Pero ella no es la chica en llamas. Tan sólo otra vencedora bonita pero rota a la que poca gente en el Capitolio dedica el más ligero pensamiento si no es por algún nuevo chisme. Pero no te preocupes ahora por como podrían haber ido las cosas. Katniss está bien, eres tú quien peligra. Algún que otro cliente mío ya ha mencionado que le gustaría probarte.

Peeta no supo qué contestar. Iba a morir para salvarla, pero la muerte terminaba con todo el sufrimiento de uno. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo sobreviviendo una vez más, teniendo que soportar lo que fuera que tuvieran planeado para él. Lo cual sabía que no iba a ser leve.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Aún tienes esas jaulas de noche? -dijo, y tras una pausa agregó—. Sólo por si acaso.

—No. Me las quitaron al registrarnos, pero piensa bien lo que tienes que hacer antes de hacerlo... Quizá seas más útil para todos vivo.

Él lo sabía, pero tenerlas cerca le daba un sentimiento de seguridad. Sabía que era falso pero no tenía nada más... Y se imaginaba que los que llevaban más años sufriendo los abusos del Capitolio estaban aún peor.

—Ahora comprendo... Por que lo hacían.

No solo por ellos, sino por sus seres queridos y porque la nueva generación de ciudadanos crezca libre. Para que 23 niños dejen de morir todos los años, y al que viva no le espere una vida miserable en su riqueza.

—Lo comprendes ¿cierto?. La mayoría de nosotros estamos cansados de que otros nos posean, que nos usen de mil maneras para cumplir sus fantasías e incluso sus parafilias, que algo que deberíamos estar reservando para la persona que amamos tengamos que entregarlo a ellos para que tengan algo de qué hablar cuando se junten en algún local al final del día.

Él comenzó a ponerse tan furioso que sus brazos temblaron. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que les hubiera esperado. Lo que le hubiera esperado a Katniss. Finnick frunció el entrecejo al verlo.

—Ven aquí —le susurró estrechándolo entre sus brazos, el contacto con su cuerpo se sintió extraño, pero a la vez reconfortante, demasiado—. Te dije que dejases de preocuparte por suposiciones. Si te resulta difícil de asimilar, piensa que con un poco de suerte todo está a punto de cambiar. Ni tú, ni Katniss ni Annie lo sufrirán. Me gustaría decirte que todo va a estar bien ahora mismo, pero estaría mintiéndote. Sé que aceptarías tu destino por ella, así como yo lo hago. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es reservar tus besos de verdad para ella.

Y separándose levemente de él lo miró a los ojos, tomó su barbilla y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

—Como yo —prosiguió—. Yo ya sé cómo se besan los labios que no amo.

—Me voy a mi piso. Quiero estar solo —dijo Peeta, yéndose corriendo para que él no notase que estaba sonrojado.

La escena le recordó a aquella vez en la que Chaff besó a Katniss y Johanna se desnudó delante de ella, solo que esta vez le había pasado a él y por razones completamente distintas. Aquel beso pretendía ser una muestra de lo que le podía esperar. Otra vez le estaba ayudando, y Peeta no sabía cómo iba a poder pagarle todo el bien que estaba haciendo por él últimamente.

* * *

.

* * *

—No me dijiste que entre Annie y tú había algo —le reprochó Peeta.

Esta vez estaban sentados en otro sector de la terraza, bajo el baldaquín repleto de cojines de colores de cuyo techo caían cortinas translúcidas que se movían suavemente por la brisa. Una fina llovizna caía sobre la ciudad de las luces, pero aquello no retrasaría el encuentro. Se habían llevado a Wiress y Beetee a Peace Road. Él podría ser el siguiente.

—Y tú no me dijiste que no había ningún bebé en camino —contestó Finnick mirando al horizonte—. Aunque yo ya lo sabía. Sólo les seguía la corriente. Pensé que lo habrías deducido tú solo. Me decepcionas, Peeta.

—Pensé que tenían una relación especial, pero sólo porque ella... fue el primer tributo que trajiste de vuelta.

Finnick asintió distraídamente, rememorando viejos tiempos.

—Cierto. Así es como fue al principio, pero con el tiempo fui desarrollando otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ella.

—¿Cómo lleva ella tus visitas al Capitolio?

—Mejor de lo que uno podría pensar. Annie es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Ya está resignada a que tenga que cumplir con mis obligaciones para con mis fans capitolinos porque sabe que no significan nada para mí, lo que la martiriza es que la mitad de mis clientes deberían ser suyos.

Su voz fue paulatinamente decreciendo en intensidad. Lo que le recordó a Peeta que ella estaba en el Capitolio, retenida por Snow en alguna parte.

—¿Alguna novedad de ella?

Aunque no la conocía, Peeta también estaba preocupado.

—Nada de nada. Snow lo mantiene en completo secreto, incluso de su gente más cercana. Ninguno de nuestros topos ha conseguido información según Fulvia, pero hay algo que sí que he conseguido negociar con ella. Si se entera que Snow está buscando comprador, enviará a alguien aliado a negociar por ella. Es un plan muy difuminado, pero es lo único que tenemos.

—Podríamos hacer lo mismo nosotros —sugirió Peeta.

—Sí. Pero ahora mismo para mí la prioridad es ella. Yo estoy acostumbrado. Puedo ejercer de profesional de los placeres un poco más... He tratado de hacer lo mismo por ti si alguien intenta comprarte. No le debes lealtad a Annie, no puedo pedirte que te sacrifiques por ella.

—Pero te la debo a ti, tú me salvaste.

—¿Otra vez eso? Ya te dije que...

—Shhh... —Peeta le cortó, poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. Sé lo que dijiste, pero aún así he decidido debértelo. Salva a Annie primero. Tú llevas años aguantando que te compren como un objeto, si tú puedes soportarlo yo también podré. No significa nada. Tú mismo me lo has dicho.

Los ojos de Finnick se volvieron cristalinos.

—Con un poco de suerte te tocará alguien gentil que te adore y te cubra de regalos. Son los más sencillos de soportar pero no todos son así —murmuró con pesar mientras comenzaba a acariciar el tobillo de Peeta—. Sólo siento no poder hacer más por ti. Siento no poder evitar que tu primera vez no sea con ella.

Peeta se sonrojó avergonzado. A pesar de su imagen pública, era mucho, mucho más tímido de lo que parecía.

—No se puede hacer un bebé en estas condiciones —agregó Finnick, intentando ponerle un toque de humor a la situación—. ¿Cierto Mellark?

—No es eso lo que más me preocupa —dijo cuando recuperó el aliento—. Temo no ver el sexo de la misma manera nunca más.

Besar a alguien que no fuera Katniss. Abrazar a alguien que no fuera Katniss. Ser besado, desnudado, tocado por alguien por quien no sentía lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo se sentiría después si volvía a ella?

Finnick prosiguió su masaje, subiendo hasta su pantorrilla lentamente. Al sentir la presión de sus dedos en su piel, la respiración de Peeta se aceleró.

—¿Te molesta esto? ¿Te hace sentir incómodo o mal?

—No —confesó Peeta sonrojándose más aún.

Su presencia comenzó a alterarlo días atrás. No eran dudas, tenía muy claro que amaba a Katniss. Era algo diferente lo que sentía por él. Como si espiritualmente sus almas hubieran conectado y ahora su cuerpo necesitase de él para hacer más plena esa unión.

—Si lo hace dímelo y pararé.

—Prefiero que me muestres tú qué se siente.

—Y yo prefiero ser yo quien lo haga —susurró cerca de su oído.

La lluvia afuera se acentuó, pero ahí estaban resguardados. Peeta colocó un par de cojines grandes tras su espalda mientras Finnick subía su mano más y más dibujando círculos en la sensible piel de su muslo. Se mordió el labio para reprimir un suspiro haciendo que el otro esbozara una sonrisa pícara. Incitándolo a ponerse sobre él. Cuando el deseo se despierta es difícil de aplacar, y ellos ya no podían parar aunque quisieran.

Fue Peeta quien tomó la iniciativa para sorpresa de Finnick, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo en los labios. Pero el vencedor del 4 no quería quedarse atrás, y conforme el beso se iba volviendo más apasionado, húmedo y profundo, pegó su cuerpo más aún al suyo, haciendo que el peso de ambos cayera en el respaldo hecho de cojines. Peeta gimió, pillado desprevenido por el contacto casi total con su cuerpo. Se estremeció y la pila de cojines se desmoronó bajo ellos, haciéndolos rodar.

El chico del pan quedó encima, se miraron sonriendo y por el tiempo que estuvieron así todo dejó de importar, como si sólo existieran ellos, el baldaquín y la lluvia.

—Estamos perdiendo todo poco a poco —dijo Peeta acariciando un mechón del cabello de Finnick—. No quiero renunciar a ti también.

—Siempre nos quedará este día —contestó él.

Lo agarró de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, luego se llevó la muñeca de Peeta a los labios y comenzó a besarla, a lamerla y mordisquearla. Desabrochó el botón de la manga de la camisa y siguió plantando pequeños besos en el antebrazo hasta llegar al codo.

—Finnick... —Peeta balbuceó entrecortadamente.

—Parece que he encontrado un punto débil —murmuró recreándose en la zona. Oírlo suspirar de placer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Giró el cuerpo, para colocarse de nuevo sobre él, se sacó la camiseta y la dejó a un lado antes de comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de Peeta mientras él acariciaba su torso y abdominales. Finnick se preguntó si podría protegerlo una vez más. En una de sus primeras veces, su clienta lo golpeó con una fusta de equitación que le había dejado marcas y hematomas por todo el cuerpo. No quería que su piel tuviera que sentir lo mismo. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besar su abdómen, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas de succiones. Marcando el territorio. Peeta retorcía un cojín con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se había deslizado por el cabello de Finnick. Cuando una de sus caricias le gustaba especialmente, su mano se tensaba dándole un pequeño tirón de pelos pero a él no le importaba, si acaso lo incitaba aún más.

Subió hacia su pecho, luego hacia su cuello. Peeta tomó el rostro de Finnick entre sus manos y guió casi con desesperación sus labios hacia los suyos. El chico del pan lo volvió a sorprender con otro apasionado beso.

Cuando Finnick liberó sus manos para desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, Peeta lo detuvo.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —susurró Finnick.

—No realmente —Peeta rehuyó su mirada—... Es que... La pierna...

Entonces Finnick recordó que tras sus primeros Juegos, una prótesis biónica fue fabricada para sustituír su pierna amputada. Lo había oído hablar sobre ella en una entrevista con Caesar. La pierna respondía a sus estímulos nerviosos como si fuera una parte real de su cuerpo, pero la respuesta estaba algo ralentizaba, y Peeta mencionó que aún no se acostumbraba demasiado a su peso, consistencia y temperatura. Siempre fría.

Otra vez, Finnick lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo abrazó, la piel de su cálido pecho contra el de Peeta.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte de tus heridas de guerra. Enorgullécete de ellas.

—A veces me cuesta —contestó Peeta.

Y eso puso a Finnick profundamente triste. Ambos aún sentían la necesidad de contacto con el otro, pero el deseo se había ido. Se recostaron sobre los cojines de colores, oyendo la lluvia, respirando el aire perfumado por los lírios de noche que rodeaban el baldaquín. No hablaron mucho pero no lo necesitaban. Tan sólo disfrutando de la presencia cercana del otro mientras pudieran les era suficiente.

Tal vez mañana eso acabase, pero ahora Peeta estaba en paz, se sentía más fuerte. Finnick le había contagiado algo de su espíritu de lucha y estaba seguro que entre todos superarían la situación y podrían vivir felices.

Luego cayó en la cuenta que ahora su deuda para con él no hacía sino aumentar cada día.

Finnick le había salvado. Una vez más.

* * *

 **¡Feliz día del orgullo con retraso!**

 **Casi no llego a la fecha, esto es territorio desconocido para mí pero me ha gustado escribirlo.**

 **Tengo un final más cerrado pero me gustó dejarlo así.**

 **Para los que quieran saber qué pasa, sí. Acaba bien en mi mente.**


End file.
